Unwelcome Predicament
by blackcat1242
Summary: Madge has a newfound love. A very odd one indeed. Finnick Odair. He's head over heels, but she isn't willing to give in.
1. Shiver

**Note: I do not own any content or characters from the Hunger Games OR Catching Fire.**

* * *

**Madge POV**

I open my eyes to the brightness of the sun. For a moment I forget that I'm in the hospital wing of the hovercraft. But then I see the Avox. She's the redheaded one that's been in the hovercraft since we boarded after the bombing. She smiles shyly and sets a tray of food on the table next to my bed. Her eyebrows lift, asking a silent question.

_Do you need anything else? _

I shake my head and smile politely. She nods, leaving the room. I consider eating the food, but I'm really too curious about the hovercraft. I've never been on one before, and I'll probably never get the chance again.

_All right, quietly Madge,_ I think to myself, sliding back the covers and slipping out of my bed. My bare feet touch the ground, and I cringe. The feeling of tile on my bare feet makes me all weird. I wouldn't be able to tell you why, but it does.

So I dig through the room for a pair of socks, opening drawers, rummaging through the tiny closet. Nothing. My eyes land on a drawer that's built into the bed, and I cross the room, pull it open. Yes! Socks: successfully located. I pull them on gratefully and silently tiptoe into the hallway. I'm probably not supposed to be out here. Oh well.

A sigh of relief passes through my lips, I'm safe. Nobody else is in the hallway. I smile to myself. As soon as I take a step, there's a voice behind me.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't really think that you're supposed to be out here. _Especially _not without medical assistance." _Crap_. I shut my eyes and exhale angrily. I turn on my heel, about to tell this guy to mind his own business. But then I see who it is.

Beautiful green eyes and a devilish grin greet me, and I have to work to keep myself upright. My expression must be ridiculous, because he smiles at me and takes a step closer, leaving about half a foot in between us.

He holds out his hand to me. "Finnick Odair," he introduces himself to me with a slight bow. How old fashioned.

"Madge Undersee," I reply. But the look I shoot his hand makes him shove it back into his pocket. There is _no way _I'm giving Finnick _Odair _the satisfaction of tripping over myself for him. That's so not happening.

"So," he begins. "Why are you out here wandering the halls? Looks to me like you should be in _bed_," he notes, caressing the word _'bed._' He takes a step closer, and I can feel his breath on my face. He smells like mints.

Instead of leaning forward, I stare at him impassively and hold my ground.

"Well _correct me if I'm wrong, _but I don't think that's any concern of _yours _Mr. Odair," I return smartly.

"Oh, that hurt," he says, taking on a wounded expression. "But, I like you. And actually, I've been seeking some company and "

"No," I interrupt. His eyebrows shoot to his hairline, but he quickly recovers, smiling slyly. I'm quite sure that Finnick isn't used to being talked to that way. Good. "I'm terribly sorry, but I am in no need of your company at the moment." He grins slightly, as if amused by my rejection.

"Well, that's okay. Another time. Be seeing you Madge Undersee." He winks and slinks off gracefully, looking back at me with a grin.

…

**Finnick POV**

_Well she is something else, _I think to myself, the image of her stoic face in my mind.

Bright blue eyes, golden hair, a very pretty face. But the way she looked at me… she practically flinched every time I moved. She probably thinks that I sleep with a girl and then never talk to her again. Just about what every other person in Panem thinks.

I'm really not that type of person though. I've only ever actually slept with one girl. It was the day after the Hunger Games. Even though I was only fourteen I was drunk. It's scary what people let you do when you're famous. Anyway, I was drunk, scared, and a girl just happened to be there when nobody else was. I don't even remember her name.

It's so much easier to act sexy than to let people know what actually goes on in my head. They wouldn't want to know. Put on a mask and all is well.

But wow. Madge Undersee… what can I say. I'm gonna have to work for this one.

* * *

**First interaction! Get to see a little glimpse of Finnick Odair. :) Title credit to Coldplay. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. The Scientist

**Note: I do not own any material from the Hunger Games or Catching Fire.**

* * *

**Madge POV**

As soon as Finnick leaves, I continue to wander through the hallway. You'd be surprised at how big these hovercrafts are. It'd take four hours at least to walk all the way through it.

Many people walking through the hall- most of them doctors or nurses- stare at me like I'm crazy. Nobody says anything though, so I assume that I'm allowed to be out here.

My main goal is to find somebody that I know and ask if they've seen my parents. Or Katniss. Or anybody else I care about. I can't imagine many people survived the bombing, but I really would like to see the few people that did. You know, a few familiar faces always help.

It's creeping me out really, how clean everything is. Everything is white, shiny. It smells like ammonia and bleach _everywhere_. Kind of giving me a headache.

A hand on my shoulder makes me jump, and I spin around, prepared to head-butt somebody.

But it's just Rory, Gale's younger brother. He pulls his hand back when he sees my expression, but smiles at me.

"Sorry Madge, didn't mean to scare you," he says, his voice slightly teasing. I laugh, and throw my arms around him.

"I'm so glad to see you! I haven't seen anybo¾" I stop. I was about to say '_I haven't see _anybody!', but that would be lying. Finnick Odair pops into my head, but I quickly push him into the back of my mind.

"Hey," Rory replies, patting my back awkwardly.

"Sorry," I say, stepping away. "I'm just glad to see somebody I recognize." _That doesn't make me want to puke, _I add mentally.

"Naw, that's alright. I understand. I nearly cried when I saw Haymitch. Can't tell you why…but I did," he explains, a very confused and slightly disgusted look on his face. He snaps out of it and smiles at me sweetly. Sadly, I have to look up at him to see his face. Rory's only twelve, but he's already almost as tall as Gale. But, then again, Gale was _always _the tallest kid in school. Ever since I can remember, he's towered over me by at least a foot.

Rory looks just like Gale, same build, same dark hair, same angled face. The only noticeable difference is Rory's eyes. Instead of the light gray color of most of the kids in the seam, his eyes are the brightest blue I've ever seen in my life.

Another difference between him and Gale is probably the biggest one. Rory is _such a happy kid_. He's always smiling, laughing, making conversation, while Gale never says a pleasant word to anybody. I think I've seen Gale smile…um…never?

"So, what are you doing out here?" I ask, leaning back, and crossing my arms.

"Um, not much. Just kind of getting the feel of the hovercraft. It's bigger than I'd have thought," he says, looking around thoughtfully. "What are _you _doing out here?"

"Kind of the same stuff. Like you said, getting the feel of the craft. But I'm also trying to figure out what room my parents are in."

His face pales. "Your mom's in 130A," he says, and his voice is strangely hollow.

"Oh alright. Thanks Rory. Do you know what room my dad's in?" He looks down at his feet, and it seems like he's trying to say something, but can't quite choke out the words.

My eyebrows knit together, and I lean forward, ready to help if he needs it.

"Madge…Madge I'm-I'm…I'm sorry," he says softly, shaking his head. He forces himself to meet my eyes, and the look in his makes me understand. I feel the blood drain out of my face, and my eyes start to tear up.

"What? Are you serious. I swear to God Rory if you're kidding I'm going to _murder _you," I say. The looks in his eyes lets me know he's not kidding though. He shakes his head softly.

"I'm not kidding Madge. He got caught in the bombing. I thought somebody would've told you when you woke up," he looks like he's about to cry. For some reason _I _feel the need to give _him _a hug, instead of the other way around.

Instead of being sad or angry, I am strangely calm now.

"Well…I'm not really sure what to say." Rory's eyebrows shoot to his hairline, and his mouth drops open.

"What?" he asks in disbelief. "You're _not sure_?"

I shrug, feeling kind of awkward. "No Rory, I'm not sure."

"I'll give you some time to let it sink in alright?" he says, giving me a short hug, and walking down the hallway. "Feel better. Kay Madge?" he says over his shoulder, his face full of concern.

_But I don't feel _bad, I think. Whatever.

I start back down the hallway, towards my room.

I clear my mind of everything, and just focus on hearing and looking and feeling. The white of the hallway hurts my eyes, but I keep looking, hearing, feeling. I can hear breathing of people in their rooms. I can hear quiet chatter around me. I can feel the energy around me. Feeling energy is a weird experience. But I don't think about that.

I find my room, and open my door. The _last thing_ (and secretly the first thing) I want to see at this moment is Finnick sitting on my bed, doodling on a piece of paper intently. He jumps when I speak.

"What are you doing?" I ask, all of a sudden feeling tired. He smiles. But it isn't a 'look-at-me-I'm-so-sexy' smile. It's a genuinely shy smile.

"Sorry. I came in to see you, but then I found this book. So I started reading it. I finished it. You've been gone for awhile. When I finished it, I found a stack of blank paper and a pencil, and I felt the odd urge to draw. I enjoy drawing. It helps me relax. You know, get my mind off of things. Or, in this case, help me focus my mind on one particular subject," he explains, glancing at me from under his eyelashes, an impish smile on his face.

"I see. Unfortunately I wasn't born with that gift. But I do write. It's really the only way I can express myself," I say, fiddling with my hands. His gaze is making me uncomfortable. Not in a way that I dislike. Just in a way that makes my insides feel like honey. He drops his eyes and smiles at his picture, scrawling something into the bottom right-hand corner.

He stands laying his picture on my bedside table. All of a sudden I realize how tall he is. Or maybe how short I am. He towers at least a foot and a half over me. His eyes smolder into mine, but I quickly look away.

"Well, I am starving, and I was going to go downstairs and get some food. Would you like to come with me?" asks Finnick. I'm surprised to hear a hint of nervousness in his voice. As if Finnick Odair ever gets nervous. He probably does this on a daily basis.

"I would. But I'm not obliged to have lunch in a dirty cafeteria with somebody I don't know," I say, an apologetic look on my face. He grins broadly, and laughs.

"Well, you just make me laugh Miss Undersee. I have asked you on a date _twice _and you keep rejecting me. It's taking a serious toll on my self esteem," he says, looking slightly hurt.

"You could use it," I reply, a slight smirk on my face as well. He grins at me and pauses at the doorway.

"Alright…here I go… going to eat lunch _all by myself," _he says as a final attempt. I raise my eyebrows, and he smiles, blushes, and leaves the room with a wave.

* * *

**Just a little conversation between Madge and Finnick. Madge still isn't sure, Finnick's trying to catch her in his net. (pun haha) Title credit to Coldplay. (if you listen to the song, the title makes more sense.)**

**Thanks IsForWinners and Soaringdreams89 for Rory's age. :)**

**Hope you guys like it. :)) Comment!**

**~bc1242**


	3. We Never Change

**Note: I do not own any material of The Hunger Games or Catching Fire. **

* * *

**Madge POV**

A knock on my door brings me to consciousness.

"Hello?" I call drowsily, dragging myself out of bed, and tripping over my shoes in the process. I swing open the door to find Finnick standing before me.

"Well, don't you look lovely?" he asks, grinning slightly at me. Oh God! My hair is probably sticking up in every direction. I shut my eyes tightly hoping he'll go away for the moment. Realization floods his face. "Did I wake you up? Crap, Madge. Sorry. I'll let you go back to bed if you want," he says apologetically.

"No! No, no, no, you're fine. I was getting up anyway," I lie. I think he knows I'm lying because he blushes. Do grown men blush? I've never noticed.

"Well, I'll wait out here while you get dressed," he says, leaning against the wall. I smile.

"Alright. I'll be right back." I shut the door quickly, and run to me bedside table where I'd laid out my clothes last night. I step on something, and look down. Oh, it's that picture that Finnick drew. I forgot to give that to him.

I flip the paper over and see the picture he's drawn. Then I almost pass out.

He drew _me_. A very pretty ,very in _love_ me. In the picture, I'm laughing head held high, and there's a flower in my wavy hair. But there's something in my eyes that portrays love. Finnick is a very subtle artist, I realize. And not a bad one either. Actually, he's a wonderful artist. This girl looks just like me, but I don't think I've ever given Finnick a look like that. Or anything even _close _to that.

I notice fancy handwriting in the bottom right corner.

_~ This is me, focusing my mind. _

I work my way back to the door and jerk it open. Finnick turns, looking confused when he sees that I'm not dressed. I hold up the drawing as an explanation.

"You seriously _just _found it?" is all he says. I look around quickly and jerk him into my room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

"Why did you draw this?" I ask angrily. My anger seems to have no effect on him. He calmly sits down on my bed, and taps his fingers against his thumb. He snorts and grins a little.

"I drew it because that's how I want you to look at me," he answers, his grin faltering. I almost have a heart attack when he says this, and I suck in a deep breath to keep from passing out.

"Why? It's not like every other girl doesn't look at you like that," I snap back. He looks up at me, green eyes bright. Now _he's _the one that looks angry.

"Because, I don't even _know _those girls! Those girls don't know who I really am!" he shouts, standing.

"And I _do_?" I ask, my voice rising.

"No, but I was hoping that _somebody _would be willing to find out," he says, making his way to the door. He looks back once, and says one word. "Thanks." Then he's gone.

**Finnick POV**

_Good job Madge. Make my day_, I think sarcastically. I'm walking down the hall, tapping my fingers against my thumb. Why'd she get so angry? It's not like I made her ugly or anything in the picture. Actually, I made her exceptionally non-ugly.

"_It's not like every other girl doesn't look at you like that!" _

This sentence keeps running through my head, and, while it may be true, it doesn't mean that I like it. Especially from Madge. I thought she was going to be able to listen to me. To who I am. Apparently not. She's just like every other girl. She doesn't care.

* * *

**I know it short! Sorry. Wrote it the other day. Working on the next chapter as I speak! Or...type...**

**Anyway. Title, once again, credit to Coldplay.**


	4. The Hardest Part

**Note: I do not own any material of the Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay. **

**Madge POV**

I sit on my bed and stare at the picture. It really is a nice picture. I feel kind of bad that I yelled at Finnick like that. Bad, but not too bad. For a while I think that maybe Finnick will come back and tell me…well…anything really. I'm not sure why my feelings about Finnick are so muddled. I mean, he seems like a nice guy…to me. But I don't know who he really is, as he so very kindly pointed out.

"Madge? Madge, open your freaking door!" Oh my God. I recognize this voice, and I practically run into the door trying to open it. A slightly annoyed face meets me, and I scream and throw my arms over her.

"Oh my God! Katniss! Are you okay? How long have you been here? What happened? Do you know where-" She cuts me off with a wave of her hand and a slight grin.

"Well, glad ya' missed me. Yes, I am fine. As of right now, anyway…I've been here since you all have. They just kept shooting me up with drugs, and I didn't get a chance to leave my room. And…well…I'll tell you what happened later. Since even I don't really know, it'd be kind of difficult to tell you," she tells me, her face twisting into a grimace. Katniss doesn't really seem like the kind of person who enjoys being left out of important things. Not like anybody does, but Katniss especially. We stand there for an awkward moment, and she raises her eyebrows at me.

"Well, you gonna let me in, or am I just going to stand out here?" she asks, and I laugh and open the door for her. The second she walks into my room, her nose crinkles up. "Ugh, I _hate _hospital rooms. They smell like bleach. Hey, what the heck? I knocked on your door for like five minutes. You're lucky I didn't bust down the door," she says, her intense gaze turning to me.

I smile and blush. "Sorry, I was, um, thinking…" I finish lamely, looking down, and I'm sure blushing an even deeper red.

"Thinking of what?" she asks, a slight smile in her voice.

"Nothing," I answer a little too quickly.

"Oh _come on _Madge! Guess who I saw in the hallway…and talked to," she says, tilting her head and smiling at me. I stop breathing.

"Who?" I swear to God if Finnick told her _anything _I'm going to kill him. She laughs and sits on my bed, patting the spot next to her.

"Yeah…he told me you guys got into a fight. And that you were pretty pissed over something he did."

_OH MY GOD. I'm gonna kill him_, I think. What else did he tell her?

"What else did he tell you?" I ask, trying as hard as I can to keep the anger out of my voice.

"First off, why don't you tell me who _he _is," she says, grinning.

"What?"

"Madge. Come on.. I knew you were mad over some boy. And I _think _I know who he is, but first I want confirmation," she says, patting the spot next to her a little harder. "Who is it?"

I cave in, sit down, and sigh heavily. "Finnick," I say, blushing at the mention of his name.

"_Finnick?_" she repeats, her face eyebrows shooting to her hairline. "Whoa. I thought you were talking about Gale," she says, looking thoroughly confused.

"_Gale_?" I say. "No. Um, Finnick," I repeat, looking down at my fingers.

"Well then…that's new. When did you meet Finnick?" She asks, looking at me like I'm insane. Which I probably am at the moment.

"Um, I was in the hallway and he said hi…kind of…and then he asked me out and I said no. But then later he showed up in my room after I…was talking to Rory," I finish slowly, remembering the conversation Rory and I had. Tears well up in my eyes, and Katniss looks at me, concern clouding her face.

"Madge? Hey, Madge, are you alright?" she asks softly, rubbing my arm. My tears turn into sobs, and I try my best to choke them back. But it's just not working.

"Katniss. My Dad's dead. He died in the bombing! I _forgot _him! How does somebody forget their own father?" I scream, and she pulls me into a tight hug. She lets me cry, and then I realize that there's somebody else in the room, and Katniss is talking to them.

"…her dad, he died in the bombing…"

"…is she okay? Do you want me to get…"

I look up to see who it is, and this time, he really _is _the first thing I want to see. I practically throw myself onto him, and I can tell that he's surprised, but he hugs me tightly anyway, petting my hair softly.

"Madge, I'm sorry…I know I'm not helping any," he says, and sets down on the bed with me. There's a faint surprise when he starts singing to me, but he has a very pleasant voice, so I don't ask him to stop.

…_And the hardest part_

_Was letting go, not taking part_

_You really broke my heart, oh, oh…_

His voice is so soothing that I stop crying and listen. It makes me want to go to sleep. He has a very smooth voice, a low tenor. When I open my eyes I realize that I'm not the only one crying, and that Katniss has left us. There is a steady flow of tears running down his face, but it doesn't seem to affect his singing at all. I wipe the with my thumb, but they are quickly replaced.

"Finnick. Why are you crying?" I ask, and he looks at me, eyes rimmed with red. He tries to smile, but this time it just doesn't pull through.

"This is the song my dad used to sing to me before he died. He sang it to me when I felt like you do right now. Tired. Scared. Alone. Madge, listen to me. You _are not _alone. There are people who know _exactly _what you're going through. Me. Katniss. _Talk to me_. Please," he tells me, and his voice is so tender, that I reach up and touch my lips to his. Once. Twice. Very softly. This kiss sends rockets through my spine, and I feel a little better now.

* * *

**Title credit to Coldplay. :) Thanks for reading. I was originally going to end it here, but I had a brilliant idea, and now I'm adding on. ;))**


End file.
